Chyba umiesz coś upiec ?
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 17 Chris ; Ostatnio w Centrum . Świąteczna afera i to dosłownie , Tyler zniszczył moje krzesło i zmusiłem go do odejścia z gry. Gracze musieli zrobić mi niespodziankę , co nie było niczym ciekawym . Dałem szansę Lindsay i z Kristen spędziły noc w apartamencie . Na dodatek , mieliśmy koncert Gwen i Blaka z czego Blake , został wyeliminowany. Tak dużo się dzieje . 2 chłopaków na 7 dziewczyn . Robi się interesująco . Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament 'Kristen : '''Dzięki , za to .. bardzo chciałam się tutaj wyspać. Z Blainely i Jen nie da się znieść . '''Lindsay : '''Spoko .. ''Podchodzi i czesze jej włosy … '''Kristen : Wiesz , nie musisz być zazdrosna o Gwen , jest tylko koleżanką , a ty niczym przyjaciółką Piszczy z radości . Lindsay : Naprawdę ! Kristen ; Ale brakuje mi Kirsten . tęsknie za nią .. Lindsay ; 'Wiem , ze to pewnie nie pomoże , ale ona tez tęskni ,ale ci kibicuje . '''Kristen ; '''masz rację , ale źle się z tym czuję . ''Wstaje i idzie na kanapę się położyć . '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Ona jest taka fajna ! Będziemy we trzy Nkncż '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Smutno mi bez niej .. jeśli mnie słyszysz , pozdrawiam cię i wygram to dla nas ! Pokój przegranych Gwen się budzi i chce wstać , ale nad jej łóżkiem stoi wściekła Caitlin i Trent . Gwen : Coś się stało , chyba znowu snię .. Trent : 'Nie i jestem zły ! Jak mogłaś .. '''Gwen ; '''O co ci chodzi .. '''Caitlin : '''Zaatakowałaś go w piosence , wszystko słyszał ! ''Zdejmuje kołdrę i wstaje .. '''Gwen : To nieprawda , nie zniżyłabym się do tego ! Caitlin : '''Ale jednak to zrobiłaś , przyznaj się nadal go lubisz ! '''Gwen : Nie ! Caitlin : To przestań się użerać , on jest ze mną . Wystarczająco go upokorzyłaś przez ten czas. Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To nawet przyjemne , kiedy dwie dziewczyny tak o ciebie walczą ,ale co tutaj robić . Odpuściłem w końcu z Gwen ,ale ona chowa urazę . No uganiałem się za nią .. Ale pocałunek z Caitlin .. Co za przeżycie .. jest miłosny lekarz !!! Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeśli będzie cos próbowała , wydłubię jej oczy tymi paznokciami ,jak tylko je sobie pomaluję .. Różowy aksamit , piękny kolor ! Tymczasem po drugiej stronie pokoju . Blainely i jen szarpią się o kosmetyki , a Tricia przygląda się im z Justinem .. Blainely : 'To jest moje , puszczaj mi to .. '''Jen : '''masz za dużo tapety na twojej twarzy .. '''Blainely : '''Tobie przydało by się powiększenie piersi ty desko ! '''Jen : '''Zgól sobie włosy ze stopy ! '''Blainely : '''Zmień swój styl na bardziej dziewczęcy , ty chłopczyco .. '''Tricia : '''Ale wy dwie jesteście niemożliwe . Nie da się z wami wytrzymać dzień i noc . '''Justin ; '''Ale mamy rozrywkę .. ''Dziewczyny dalej się szarpią , aż rozrywają torebkę i wszystko wypada z niej i się rozwala po podłodze .. '''Blainely : To tylko twoja wina ! Zostaw to .. Jen : 'Chcesz znowu dostać z pęset , irytujesz mnie ! ''Obok przechodzi Caitlin .. '''Caitlin : Hej Jen , powodzenia w zapasach .. Jen : 'Dzięki . ''Blainely , nagle robi jej kreskę na twarzy czarnym tuszem do rzęs '''Jen : O nie , przeginasz .. Jen się na nią rzuca i się razem przekomarzają . Justin i Tricia , dalej siedzą na kanapie i komentują ich zapasy. Tricia : '''Te idiotki są takie zabawne . '''Justin ; A wiesz , coś mi wpadło do głowy. Może pomożemy im się nawzajem pozabijać .. Tricia ; Hmm mów dalej .. Justin : Zagadajmy do jednej , że w zamian za głos na Gwen , w kolejnych eliminacjach zagłosujemy na ta druga . namówię Trenta , on namówi Caitlin i pach , Blainely i Gwen nie ma . Tricia : 'Trochę beznadziejny plan ,ale z sensem . Wolałabym się pozbyć Caitlin lub Jen , mogą być groźne . '''Justin : '''Przyznaj się , nie lubisz ich i tyle .. '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kim on jest ,że może mnie tak oceniać . Sama za to odpowiadam .. ''Nagle wchodzą Lindsay i Kristen z Chrisem i jego obsadą .. 'Chris : '''Dobrze , skoro już jesteśmy w jednym miejscu , zapraszam was dzisiaj do piekarni ! ''Wszyscy wychodzą i podążają za Chrisem Piekarnia Wszyscy wchodzą i widza osobne stoły i jeden ogromny z mąką i innymi normalnymi produktami … '''Jen : '''podejrzanie , normalne to jest . '''Chris : '''Będziesz się czepiała , czy co. Dzisiaj jest wyjątkowo słodkie wyzwanie. Każdy z was ma do dyspozycji piekarnik , oraz to co znajduje się na blacie . W pierwszym wyzwaniu za zadanie macie upiec dla mnie pieczywo , bułkę , chleb , bagietkę , rogala , co tylko chcecie. Chef oczywiście to spróbuje i zdecyduje o zwycięzcy , który dodanie rzecz , przydatną w drugim wyzwaniu . '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mam robić za wieśniaka , który upiecze mu chleb . Nigdy sama nie gotowałam , coś musze wymyślić. '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''W pieczeniu jestem naprawdę dobra , więc miej się na baczności Blainely ! '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Serio , Chrisowi brakuje oryginalnych pomysłów . '''Chris : I ruszajcie ! Wszyscy rzucali się do stanowisk i zaczęli przygotowywać miejsce do pracy i walczyli o składniki .. Trent ; Dobra , jaja , mleko , mąka .. Lindsay : O jej .. puder .. Trent : '''To jest mąka , nie puder ! '''Lindsay : Białe , to białe , zawsze dobre na podkład.. Kristen ; Daj spróbować .. Gwen : Serio , właśnie dziękuje ci Kristen za przysługę . Kristen : '''Co , nie ja ci nie ufarbuje .. '''Gwen : '''Co !? '''Kristen : '''Nie mogę się z tobą zadawać , bo ty nie masz stylu . A styl mam ja ! '''Caitlin : '''Odrzucona przez dziewczynę . '''Gwen : Działasz mi na nerwy. Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Gwen obiecuję ci to dzisiaj , ty wyklecisz ! ''Wszyscy , cały czas wędrują od stanowiska do stanowiska .. '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Pieczenie jest chyba łatwe , to jak chemia , tylko nieco prostsza. Tam mi się wydaje . Mam zamiar zrobić Francuzką bagietkę ! Pycha . Blainely ; 'Moja potrawa będzie najlepsza ! '''Jen : 'Śnij dalej , dzisiaj ja cię pokonam ! '''Justin : Nie podniecaj się tak .. Jen : 'Ha , twoje mini bułeczki , nie mają szans z moim zawijasem. ! ''Justin spogląda na ciasto Jen .. ''Justin :'''' W tym nie ma nic wyjątkowego .. '''Jen : Oj , przekonasz się . Blainely : 'Wszyscy uważają cię za nieudacznicę .. '''Jen ; '''Jak ja cię nienawidzę ! Panuje kompletny rozgrabiasz , wszystkie skorupki , papierki , wszystko leży gdzie może leżeć . Caitlin : Weźcie posprzątajcie to .. Lindsay : Nie , moja zapiekana chałwa będzie hit. Przez nieuwagę , Lindsay wsypuje środki przeczyszczające do ciasta i to miesza. Caitlin : naprawdę pachnie .. Caitlin wącha ciasto Lindsay , a Gwen coś specjalnie porzuca do jej ciasta . Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wiem ,ze to jest w stylu Heather , ale będę walczyła o swoje ! Kristen : To ciasto , nie chce mi drgnąć !! Trent ; Coś ty tam wsypała ! Kristen bierze coś co się nazywa , skamielacz .. Trent : Zaraz ?? Co to jest .. Patrzy na mąkę , a pod spodem widzi napis skamielacz , do zapraw murarskich .. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Powinienem chyba uświadomić wszystkich , o tym odkryciu , ale po wyzwaniu . '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Pieczenie jest trudniejsze niż sadziłam . Nie mam do tego smykałki . Ale wiem jak się ubrać. Patrzcie jak niemiecka barmanka .. Słodka spódniczka ''Część ludzi już wstawia swoje ciasta do piekarników i czeka aż się upieką , Cześć z nich , wręcz opada .. '''Jen : Co z tym jest ! Wali niemiłosiernie w piekarnik . Caitlin : Jen spokojnie , bo to zepsujesz ! Blainely ; Haha , nasza gwiazda chyba straciła blask , mała jak nie umiesz gotować , to jak chcesz być kura domową ! HAHAHA ! Jen : Zaraz jej zdzielę .. Caitlin powstrzymuje ją przed popełnieniem głupoty. Justin : Dziewczyno , opanuj się , też nie wiem co się dzieje , ale jak co pomogę ci .’ Jen : Naprawdę , to takie miłe . Dzięki . Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeden co umie się zachować , Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trzeba oczarować jen , a potem już z górki . Nagle przychodzi Chef Chef : Koniec wy łajzy , teraz czas do stolika smakoszy ! Stolik Smakoszy Chef : Pierwsza łajza , wystąp .. Lindsay wychodzi z wodnistą breją .. Chris : YYY , co to jest ?? Lindsay : Moja bagietka zatopiona w maślance ! Chris ; Ron , ty próbuj pierwszy .. Ron bierzę łyżeczkę i próbuje , nagle spada z krzesła i ma atak paniki … Chris : Fajnie , Hahaha .. dam ci siedem punktów , za to ,że Ron dostał ataku ! Lindsay ; Yeye ! Chef ; Następna .. Kristen wchodzi z zakrytym talerzem .. Kristen : Oto , moja bułeczka z makiem , nazwana .. Francuska namiętność ! Chris : Ciekawe , Ron wstawaj .. musisz , więcej próbować .. Ron : Niedobrze mi . A na dodatek zęby ! Bierze za bułeczkę i dostaje kolejnego ataku paniki … Chris ; Coraz lepiej , wymowniejsze niż zwykle .. Kristen : To nie fair ! Chris : Masz , osiem punktów , następny ! Blainely : Oto , mój rogalik .. Chris : Wiesz , ,że to nie rogal , tylko surowe ciasto w kształcie gwiazdy z twoim obrazkiem .. Blainely : Spróbuj proszę .. Ron ledwo co bierze za kawałek ciasta .. i nagle mu przechodzi .. Chris ; I nic .. tylko 3 punkty .. Blainely : Mclean ! Ty .. Chef ; Chefie , dawaj następnego , a ją proszę wygoń . Blainely , : Ty gnido .. Jen : Jak zwykle rozkapryszona … Chef , ją wyrzuca daleko , a jen podaje swój wypiek . Ron : Hmm , coś przepysznego .. Jen : Dziękuję ! Chris : Dam ci tylko pięć za dobre chęci .. Jen : CO !? JESTEŚ PO***** Chwyta Chrisa za koszulę .. Chris : Chefie .. Chef : Znowu wynosi kolejnego uczestnika . Trent ; O rany .. Chef : Pokazuj co to .. Chwyta za kromkę i wypluwa … Chef : Fuj .. pumpernikiel bez smaku , jeden wynocha .. Trent : Ej , to nie ty oceniasz .. Chef : Nie prowokuj mnie .. Groźnie się spojrzał i Trent od razu czmychnął .. Justin : Ha , niesamowity frajer . Chris : Proszę , skosztuj moich delicji … Chris bierze za kawałek chlebka i aż leci mu łza … Chris : Hyy , od razu przypomniałem sobie piękne chwile .. Jest tak , tak pięknie .. 10 , tylko i wyłącznie ! Justin : O yeah ! Wchodzi nagle Caitlin : ale jeszcze moje małe .. Nagle na tacy one wybuchają jej prosto w twarz … Caitlin : Ojej .. Tricia : Caitlin , coś ty narobiła .. Proszę Chris , na koniec zdegustuj moje … Chris ponownie bierze i teraz zaczyna ryczeć jak duży dzieciak .. Chris : W końcu przebłysk nadziei ! Caitlin zero , Tricia dzięsiąteczka ! Kuchnia Chris : Ogłaszam wyniki , Wygrywają Justin i Tricia , egzekwo ! Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To było łatwe ,trzeba wiedzieć jak urobić chłopaków i to mi wychodzi. Ha jestem najlepsza. Jen , bój się mnie ! '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ten sojusz świetnie się sprawdził , jak tak dalej pójdzie , kto wie . Może dojdę do finału. Nie no na pewno będę w finale ! '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Przegrałam , kolejny raz z rzędu ! Nie ! jak ja mogę tyle razy przegrywać ! Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co z tego , drugie zadanie jest ważniejsze . '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Przykro mi to mówić , ale Gwen .. Idziesz na dno . Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chyba zagłosuję , jeśli nie wygra na Jen lub Gwen , zobaczy się jeszcze . '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ciekawe , czemu takie kamulce , ale idealne są jako osłona, widzicie . Fajnie co nie ! Chris : Czas na drugie zadanie. Jako , że Tricia i Justin wygrali , mają za nagrodę ten stół , który będzie ich osłaniał . Blainely : Co tym razem , ty kretynie !~ Chris ; Proste , walka na jedzenie . użyjcie tego co upiekliście , i obrzucajcie się . Kto nie zostanie trafiony wygra. Dodatkowo ,żeby utrudnić to , walczycie tylko w tym pomieszczaniu , a do walki dołączy Chef ze swoją bazuką ! Chef : Radzę złapać za broń .. Chris : 'To ja się stąd wyniosę . ''Szybko ucieka za drzwi , tymczasem wszyscy chwytają za jedzenie i zaczynają się obrzucać . '''Lindsay : AUŁ ! Lindsay oberwała na raz od wszystkich i upadła na ziemię . Gwen : Beznadziejna .. Chef mierzy w Gwen i zestrzeliwuję ją , siła odpycha gwen i upada na Kristen . Obie odpadają . Tricia : 'Nieprzyjemnie , rzucamy ! '''Caitlin : '''Nie ma mowy ! ''Nagle Caitlin rzuca bagietkami w Tricię , ale ją osłania Justin . '''Justin : No leć !! Moja twarz ! Tricia : Masz ty podła ! Odrzuca w stronę Caitlin i ta dostaje w bluzeczkę . Caitlin : Moja .. Nagle dostaje cios z bazuki Chefa . Blainely : 'Ja rzucać się jedzeniem . Nie ma mowy , Chefie przepuść mnie ja stad idę .. ''Chef się uśmiecha i celuje bez namysłu w Blainely .. Nagle jednak rzucona w niego bułka trafia w jego oczy . '''Jen : Tak , to się nazywa strzał . Trent ; 'Uważaj na tyły ! ''Rzuca w stronę Tricii , która zakradła się za Jen . 'Jen : '''Dzięki , ale nie licz na ulgę. ''Jen bierze ciasto i rzuca w twarz Trenta . '''Trent : Hmm , pyszne .. Chris : Szybko poszło . To dobrze. Uczestnicy .. Jen wygrywa , wy pod prysznice i widzimy się na eliminacjach ! Eliminacje Chris : No ciekawie , dzisiaj głosowaliście. Jen i Caitlin są dzisiaj bezpieczne. Ciekawe , kto dostał najwięcej głosów. Zobaczmy. Ale najpierw , dziewczyny odbierzcie dolarówki i miłego pobytu w apartamencie . Caitlin : '''Nareszcie , kocham ten apartament ! '''Jen : '''Pędzimy ! Powodzenia , koszmaro .. '''Blainely : Drugi raz nie będziesz miała szczęścia .. Dziewczyny wybiegają . Chris : Zobaczmy , Lindsay , Kristen , Tricia i Justin , też możecie już iść . Justin : To było oczywiste. Tricia : '''Te eliminacje są tak przewidywalne . '''Chris : Kogo mamy zagrożonego , Gwen , Blainely i Trenta , Trent , dostałeś tylko jeden głos , więc masz tą dolarówkę . Trent : '''Już się martwiłem . '''Chris : '''A ostatnia jest dla … … … … Gwen ! '''Gwen : Tak .. Blainely : '''Że co ! '''Chris : Hehe , pomyłka . Gwen , to ty wylatujesz . Blainely : 'No już myślałam . ''Odbiera swoją dolarówkę Gwen nic nie mówi , wsiada do kolejki , a trent z daleka macha jej na pożegnanie. Ona kładzie tylko dłonie na twarz i zapina pasy , po czym Chris ją wywala. '''Chris : Co jeszcze nas zaskoczy ?? Czy konflikt Blainely i Jen zostanie jeszcze bardziej napiętnowany . Czy Justin pocałuje się z Tricią i czy Trent w końcu wygra zadanie solowe. Zobaczcie to i więcej w Centrum Totalnej Porażki . Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki